


Alarm Clock

by Im_Still_So_Deep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_So_Deep/pseuds/Im_Still_So_Deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma Briefs never needed to use an alarm clock ever again, not when she had the Prince of All Saiyans to give her one hell of a wake up call. Warning: contains explicit sexual content/lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

It was roughly two o'clock in the morning, and Capsule Corp. was lacking its usual vibrancy as everyone was nestled in their respective beds, sleeping soundly. Even the Prince of All Saiyans, who at times would neglect sleep altogether, was deeply engrossed in slumber.

Which was why he was especially irritated when a bright light flickered on in the room he shared with Bulma. His eyelids slowly fluttered opened, and he looked beside him to see his wife fiddling around with her tablet. "Woman, turn that goddamn lamp off!" he growled, turning on his side so that the light wasn't as blinding.

"Sorry, hon," Bulma said absentmindedly as she began typing furiously on her tablet, her eyes narrowing at the screen. "But I have this meeting with a potential business partner tomorrow, and I need to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"So you wait until the wee hours of the morning to prepare for it? That makes perfect sense," he replied snidely.

"I didn't wait until just now, you jerk," she snarled, punching him in the arm, even though she knew it would inflict no damage on him. "I've been preparing for it all day, but I woke up a little while ago and haven't been able to go back to sleep, so I just wanted to go over my business proposal one more time, and make some minor adjustments."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, running a hand down his face. "Well, you better hurry the hell up with these 'adjustments' so that I can sleep in peace."

Bulma glanced over at him and saw the look of indignation on his face, causing her to exhale deeply. She skimmed over the document she had pulled up on her tablet one last time, and then set it down on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your beauty sleep," she said dryly, smoothing out the wrinkles on her nightgown.

" _You're_ the one that needs beauty sleep, woman, and plenty of it at that."

"Oh, hush. You're married to the hottest woman on this fucking planet, and you know it."

Vegeta made a grumbling sound in response and rolled his eyes, amazed at how unabashedly vain she was. He turned on his side to glance at her, watching as she reached for her alarm clock, adjusting what time she would wake up. "You don't need to use that," he spoke in a low tone.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Uh, yeah I do! Not everyone is like you, Vegeta, and programmed to awaken at the crack of dawn every morning."

"Which is why you should let me wake you up in the morning instead of that loud device."

Now she was curious. "Why do you want to?"

Vegeta shrugged the best he could lying down, a devilish smirk on his face. Bulma felt her body temperature increase dramatically as she made eye contact with him. "Wait. . .you want to. . ."

"Go to sleep now, woman," he cut her off, turning on his side, baring his back to her. Though his smirk was prominent as he shut his eyes.

Bulma stared at him for a few seconds before reaching for the lamp on the nightstand and turning it off. As the room became engulfed in darkness, her eyes burned a hole into the red digits displayed on the clock. She had only four more hours until she received her 'wake up call'. And if she was correct about what he had in mind, she would need all the sleep she could get.

* * *

The sound of Vegeta rustling around in bed exactly four hours later caused Bulma to stir before opening her eyes. She peeked at her clock, seeing that it was six AM. She had exactly two hours to get ready for her meeting, and drop Trunks off at school as well. Her eyelids slowly began to close again, though she did her best to remain awake. Her bed was just so comfy and warm, luring her back to sleep, ignoring the movements of Vegeta beside her.

"Is sleeping  _really_  what you want to be doing right now?" he breathed into her ear, capturing her earlobe with his teeth, his fingers trailing down one of her legs slowly, sending the most pleasurable of chills down her spine.

Her sapphire eyes snapped opened, and she turned her head to look back at Vegeta, who was flashing her his trademark smirk. It was impossible for her to deny how unbelievably sexy he looked in that moment. She whimpered low in her throat as Vegeta placed her on her back so that he could be on top of her, positioning his hands on either side of her face. Her heart was drumming against her chest as he looked down at her, his longing for her visibly evident in his dark, smoldering eyes. She personally had always loved to indulge in her Saiyan prince first thing in the morning. Though sex during night and any other time of the day was just as pleasurable, there was something about making love to him just as the sun was rising that really set her soul on fire.

"Vegeta. . .I-"

Her lips were met with his index finger as he briefly dragged his lips across her neck. "There are no need for words right now, woman," he whispered huskily.

She licked the finger against her mouth in response, inwardly smirking at Vegeta's fervent facial expression. A whole second barely passed as their lips smashed together, immediately battling for dominance with their tongues. Bulma released a sensual moan into Vegeta's mouth as she felt his hardened member, that was unfortunately being contained by his boxers, brush against her inner thigh as Vegeta adjusted himself above her. She gripped onto his shoulders as hard as she could, and did her best to close the gap between them, grinding her lower body against his.

A purr sounded low in Vegeta's throat as their clothed lowered halves rubbed together, erecting his manhood even more. He moved his lips down her neck and stopped once he reached her shoulder, pulling down the strap of her nightgown so that he could nip on her soft flesh, his teeth pinching her skin. Knowing that Vegeta had a habit of ripping her clothes off when he got too worked up, Bulma reached down and slipped off her nightgown, which Vegeta allowed, though he was none too patient as he barely let her toss the garment down onto the floor before pressing her bare chest against his. His fingers kneaded her hips as he went back to kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling interchangeably in an almost aggressive manner. He could feel her nipples hardening against his chest, which caused him to tear his lips away from her neck so that he could pay special attention to her glorious breasts.

It was hard for Bulma to remain still as Vegeta began devouring her left breast with his mouth, while one of his hands massaged the other, rolling her perked nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It didn't take long for warmth to build up between her thighs, her panties becoming slightly damp as a result of her arousal. She was able to smother a moan as his hot mouth moved even farther down her body, his face pressed against the flat skin of her stomach, his tongue reveling in the taste of her flesh.

When Vegeta's lips reached the silky fabric of her panties, he paused momentarily, not even bothering to hide his smirk as he saw how flustered she was getting over him making her wait.

"Vegeta. . .don't tease me," she complained, her voice taking on a whiny tone.

He only chuckled in response, his lips hovering over her hidden womanhood for a few more seconds before he removed her flimsy panties, throwing them across the room. Now that she was completely naked before him, Vegeta took his thumb and massaged her clit languidly, watching with amusement as she did her best to maintain her composure, her cheeks flushing. Deciding to torment her even more, he gripped onto her thighs and lowered his head, his tongue diving into her heat without hesitation, pleased as his taste buds were graced with a hint of her sweet nectar from where she had gotten worked up earlier. In response, she fidgeted against him, using all her strength to keep her cries of pleasure to herself, since she didn't want to wake their son up.

"Mmmm. . .Vegeta," she drawled breathlessly.

The sweet symphony of soft moans sounding from her made his fingers curl even tighter around her thighs, pulling her even closer. In turn, Bulma's own fingers coiled around a wad of his hair as she panted wildly. She then bit her tongue to contain a scream as Vegeta inserted two fingers into the mix, while his tongue continued to move rapidly into the deepest depths of her center. As his fingers slowed their pace, she closed her eyes, falling into a blissful state, delighted by how the Saiyan prince knew exactly what to do to bring her maximal delectation. He pumped his digits into her one last time before removing them, while his tongue tickled just the right spot, smirking as he felt her jerk against him. It didn't take long for her delicious juices to flow straight into his mouth, much to his delight.

After his tongue exited her wet vagina, he gave each of her inner thighs a quick gnaw and then lifted his head up to stare at her. The heated gaze she was directing at him made his chest tighten, his member throbbing against the restraints of his boxers. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he freed his erection, tossing his underwear aside. Bulma gave him an approving smile as he lowered his naked form down on top of hers, kissing her temple before inserting himself inside of her. One of his hands settled on the crook of her neck while the other curled around her hip as he began to nip at her shoulder, his pace slow and controlled as he slid in and out of her, not feeling the need to rush.

Over the years, Bulma had grown accustomed to all the sensations that came about from making love to Vegeta, but familiarity didn't make it any less enthralling. They had been intimate countless times in the past, but no matter how many times they gave in to each other it was never dull, not even close. A shudder passed his lips as her soft, gentle fingertips trailed up and down his spine, her legs wrapping lazily around his waist. He would never tell her, but her touch soothed him like nothing else in the entire universe ever could. And in turn, he loved touching her. Her body was exquisite, and he loved exploring it over and over again. He never grew tired of feeling the warmth and smoothness of her skin beneath his calloused fingertips.

He raised his head and kissed the top of her silky hair, working his lips down to her closed eye lid, then her smooth cheek, and finally settled on her mouth, kissing her delicately, his warm breath tickling her lips as he pulled away. He continued to move his hips in a slow, steady rhythm, thrusting deep inside of her, while carefully caressing her tiny form all the while. Feeling his rough fingertips dance across her skin made her sigh in content, unable to hide her grin. She loved it when he was tender with her, especially since she was the only one in the whole universe that was granted the privilege of seeing him with his guard down.

The only sounds in the large bedroom were his grunts and her moans; the rest of the house was completely silent. Bulma then began to take notice of how the sun's golden rays were beginning to creep in through the blinds of the window near their bed, allowing her to see him more clearly. She peeked down at their joined bodies, a strong rush of heat flaring up inside of her. When her eyes traveled up his form and settled on his face, her breath caught in her throat as she found he was staring at her with that penetrating gaze of his, his eyes more expressive than any words could ever be.

"I love you," she whispered, cupping his face in her tiny hands and kissing him softly on the lips, her insides turning to mush as he responded immediately to the kiss, his tongue making its way inside her warm, wet mouth, his pace increasing slightly. Her tongue playfully massaged his, desperately wanting to have her own quest inside his mouth, to which Vegeta obliged, allowing her access.

She hummed low in her throat as she sucked on his lower lip, her hips grinding against his as he went faster, loving how he knew just the right spot to hit to send her over the edge. He was an expert when it came to pleasing her, that was for sure. Vegeta's speed decreased again, shifting his member around inside of her gingerly, making her moan softly as she buried her hands in his hair. He turned his attention to her chest, taking time to suck and gnaw on both of her luscious mounds.

"Ahh. . .Vegeta," she whimpered as he continued feasting on her breasts.

Their noses touched as he lifted his head up and brought his face closer to hers, exchanging zealous glances before sharing a sultry kiss. He started thrusting into her even harder, his hips slamming into hers. She did her best to roll him over and switch their positions, but Vegeta didn't budge, mainly because he knew it was bugging the shit out of her, and he couldn't resist getting her all worked up. He loved bringing out her fiery temperament, even during sex. They made eye contact as Bulma refused to give up. She scowled at him as his dark eyes taunted her.

"Your determination is most amusing," he smirked, nipping at her jawline.

"Jerk," she muttered, still clutching onto his sides.

Vegeta decided he had teased her long enough, and carefully held onto her as he changed their positions, so that she was now sitting on top of him, completely in control. His hands cupped her ass as she began rocking her pelvis back and forth leisurely. Vegeta gave her a grunt of approval, keeping one hand on her behind while the other snaked up her stomach and stopped on one of her breasts, squeezing it. Bulma continued to rotate her hips as she gripped onto his shoulders to steady herself, and Vegeta watched her intently all the while, loving how she was able to effortlessly gratify him. The intensity of his gaze caught her attention, and she leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, practically shoving her tongue into the back of his throat. Vegeta moaned into her mouth, his hands running up and down her sweaty back before clutching onto her hips, pressing their bodies even closer together, which Bulma immediately responded to by moving even faster, practically bouncing on top of him.

At their cores they were both control freaks, Vegeta especially, and even though he didn't mind letting her take over from time to time (hell, he enjoyed it exceedingly), he wanted to reclaim his position on top and drive into her one last time before their climaxes assaulted them. Bulma gasped as Vegeta hastily reestablished himself back on top, seizing her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head. She looked up at him with lustful eyes, not even minding the helpless position she was in. Vegeta kissed every inch of her upper body, trying to increase her stimulation even more as he doubled his speed, an unbearable amount of heat swirling around them as a result, drenching them in sweat.

Bulma could feel her core beginning to tremble, and she dug her nails deep into Vegeta's back as her release swept over her body, her groin vibrating over and over again, a muffled cry escaping her lips. No more than ten seconds passed before Vegeta experienced his owning satisfying release, gasping for air as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, kissing it softly.

A knock on the door a few minutes later startled Bulma, while Vegeta scowled, sensing his son's ki.

"Uh, Mom, Dad?"

Vegeta muttered something under his breath, not bothering to move off of his wife, while Bulma released a heavy sigh. "What is it, Trunks?" Bulma questioned, pushing her dampened bangs out of her eyes.

Trunks hesitated for a few moments before speaking. He had felt a spike in his father's ki when he woke up, and his mother's was also zippier than usual. And he knew what that meant. A year ago, he had made the unfortunate mistake of not knocking on their door one morning, and he found them in a position that he NEVER wanted to witness ever again.

"Um. . .I was just wondering when breakfast was gonna be ready. School starts in 45 minutes," he said gingerly, running a hand through his disheveled lavender hair.

Bulma glanced at the time on the clock, impressed that her and Vegeta had spent all that quality time together and still had time to spare before she needed to leave. "Give me ten minutes, okay? I need to take a quick shower and I'll be right out."

"K," Trunks answered in a quiet tone, deciding to play one quick round of his new fighting video game, knowing that 'ten minutes' in his mother's terms usually amounted to twenty or more minutes.

"You know," Bulma began in a husky tone, stroking his damp hair, and she watched as Vegeta raised his head slightly to let her know she had his attention, "you could wake me up like this EVERY morning."

Vegeta snorted and shook his head. "You really are one vulgar woman."

"But you like me that way, don't you?" She winked shamelessly, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

With a roll of his eyes, Vegeta turned onto his side, though he could barely suppress a smirk. Bulma kissed his shoulder blade, dragging her nails down the back of his thigh, which made him flinch slightly. "Come take a shower with me," she invited him, kissing his neck softly.

"You told the boy ten minutes, and if I go in there with you, we most certainly will be in there for a much longer period of time."

"Hmmm. Suit yourself then," she replied, kissing the back of his neck. "I'll just go take a shower. . .all alone." Before she arose, she reached around to the front side of his body and stroked his shaft, suppressing a giggle as his eyes grew wide, his jaw rigid.

And with that, Bulma Briefs made her way into their private bathroom, a wide grin on her face as she heard him get out of the bed and follow behind her. She knew he couldn't resist her.

As they continued their steamy activities in the shower, Bulma couldn't help but smile against his lips.  _What a hell of a morning it's been. I never need to use an alarm clock ever again! Hehe._

She was indeed one lucky woman.


End file.
